1. Field of the Invention
The inventions pertains to the field of microwave transfer switches, and more particularly to miniaturized, broadband transfer switches that may be utilized to form a broadband microwave transfer switch matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transfer switch matrices are employed in many applications for commercial and military radar systems. Electronically scanned cylindrical array radars are being developed which electronically provide azimuthal scanning of a radar beam through a full 360.degree.. These arrays require transfer switch matrices for activating the array elements on the cylinder surface that establish the beam at the desired azimuthal angle. Transfer switches utilized in these matrices are typically restricted to a binary number of input and output ports. This constraint adds to system complexity and curtails optimization of the antenna parameters.
To mitigate these limitations, transfer switches have been developed which provide non-binary m.times.n input/output switching. A number of such switches are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/981,461 which is assigned to the assignee of this invention and is hereby incorporated herein by reference. These transfer switches, however, are large, heavy, expensive, and have narrow bandwidth. Additionally, these switches are configured with components on both sides of a substrate which adds to construction complexity and thereby increases the cost of the switch.
A need, therefore, exists for a transfer switch that is wideband, provides non-binary m.times.n input/output switching, and is relatively small, lightweight, and inexpensive.